The Molecule
by bluh1
Summary: Humans were like molecules. They eat, breath and lives, fulfilling whatever propose they have..finding a mate, joining together like two elements binds chemically. However Red eyed and Emerald orb were not molecules. They were compound. One untainted and the other a cleanser..a purifier of unlikely molecules. Yet they said a molecule can be a compound however a compound can not be


Title: **The Molecules**

 **Summary:** Humans were like molecules. They eat, breath and lives, fulfilling whatever propose they have..finding a mate, joining together like two elements binds chemically. However Red eyed and Emerald orb were not molecules. They were compound. One untainted and the other a cleanser..a purifier of unlikely molecules. Yet they said a molecule can be a compound however a compound can not be a molecule. What if...what if that one compound is tainted and they become one of that expendable particle...that tainted molecule that as The Cleaner...the Purifier you should clear that away. Can it be done when it is a person half your heart belong too.

 **Pairings: No pairings but brother/brother love Tom Riddle/Voldemort and Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The House Number 231 was a simple house.

From outside, the House appeared merely normal.

From every neighbors opinions dwelling in the area. If you asked them, they will say the house was just a three bedroom house with basement, lounge room, built exactly the same as most of the houses in the area. If you asked them..did the house felt like home even if you look at from afar...

Some would nodded "Certainly for men".

Some would just said hesitantly "I am sure it is but we don't know"

While some would just glanced at it and ignored the itchy feeling of seeing beyond what meet the eyes.

Despite it all, all would agree that the people staying in the house are two friendly male who do not cause trouble.

Two most lovely males living there. Respectful people. They don't make too much noise. They don't cause too much disturbance as some of the neighbors around the area.

They hardly invited people in nor turned to neighbors barbecue or parties. They are introvert except when there is a neighbors Watch Night group meeting that the taller one always turned up with the younger one.

People hardly saw their relatives. Everyone didn't know whether the two males had parents or wives. Some said they were brothers... other said, in the way they acted, they stared, they couldn't far from being lovers.

Some did not care whether brothers or lovers or friends. The two males were too quiet, too introvert, too unattainable.

One was tall with piercing blue eyes with a tint of red and the other with beautiful sparkly emerald eyes. An innocent face the younger male has that you can not help but desire to protect him from the evil of the wall. Sweet face like an angel.

The Taller one however was very hard to define...very cold...very hard to read.. you can not look at him twice without thinking that he is analyzing you like you were a microorganism being reviewed, being diagnosed...His eyes was like he could look right into your soul...the only one who knew best was his young one. He was a perfectionist

The Taller was very watchful of his other one although if you ask the everyone who meet the younger one, they would say, he act weird, he is different as if as if he saw something that ruined his mental issue...he was soft...he spoke quietly...so purely and innocently...he was just..just a boy locked in a grown man's body.

But what happened to make him like that...Who locked him there.

You could see the other... The innocent one had issue.

When asking the neighbors, they will say that in spite of all, one thing was clear whether none knew them well, they could all agreed that the two males loves each other intensely too much.

Two brothers who loved each other. Helpful and friendly and smiley and unconditionally helpful and act like a clown to the children the younger one was. Cold, perfect and watchful the older was were but they were good neighbors.

Yet Behind the house,buried in the basement; on each person's heart was secrets.

Secrets everyone has them but at what extent...how deep and dark was those secrets...Did a secret create a monster or was a monster buried in pile of secrets to protect them and make themselves normal individuals.

Each of their own.

* * *

It was sunny day around the street of Private Drivet.

It was one of those day although despite the sun shinning warmly on the leaves around each house like a parasol.

All a person wanted was to curl up in their own house with a cuppa or sat around family settee debating useless issue with a closed one. Some were at work. Some neighborhood house door were closed, hardly seen anyone up the street during the midday of the summer apart from parked cars and locked bikes.

One house a husband arguing along with his angry wife. Another a mother resting with a glass of wine as she ignored the yelling and noise sound of her own children screaming their guts out around the house.

Yes. Every neighbor were inside their own compound without any full awareness of the issue happening in the house Number 231. Inside the house, every dirt was cleaned, and every mess were cleared as all furniture were neatly wiped and put in its own place.

The taller male glanced around the house, viewing everything in observance. Making every thing stand perfectly at his own doing.

Yellow gloves hand were taken off and put aside next to the faded brown couch as the man sat down, took out his contact before putting his glasses on. He breathed one more breath as he placed his hand on the dark vintage phone right on the mahogany table right next to him.

Placing the edge of the phone in his left ear, he dialed the number.

The man waited calmly and patiently for the voice to come up from the other side of the line.

"911 Police Emergency. How may we help you?" A male voice said from the other line.

"Hello, I would like to confess for the crimes I have committed." Said straightforwardly, no doubt, no shake..

The other male from the other line paused for a long moment before voice continue...doubt...surprised and hesitate in the male voice. "Okay"

The red eyed man smile and said. "Good...I live in Number 231 Private Drivet. Merlin City, The Postcode is EN23 5RN. I am the Red-Eyed Killer"

If it was not the cold and calm believable tone on the man voice, the police man on the other line would have not believe...The tone was from a confessional male who was tired and had his final kill.

* * *

The red eyed man made his way to the bathroom of the house. He flinched as soon as he opened the door.

For the first time since everything, the powerful killer fell on his knee with his hand on his face and wept.

He did not wept as a red eyed killer... but he wept as man. A man who was nothing... Who lived because of him... His brother. The Boy That was Pure...The Boy who lived...He who Must Not be Named wept for Him...His pure... innocent...man...Who was His Brother...His friend...His Angel...The one he protected from all expendable particles..His Half Compound...

The Purest molecule. HIS favorite untainted particle.

How did such an innocent got corrupted?

how did such a molecule became rotten?

Through his weeping, his lips curled into a grin, before chuckling, chuckles turned into maniac laughter as shoulder shook, face drenched with tears to his cheeks behind his glasses.

From afar he could hear the siren of his final moment. He could have been a god...wiped on the face of the earth all the wrong molecules tainting the earth. All those ruined elements...

They are coming for him...His Angel Judgement.

And this time he will wait for them...He has too pay for his wrongdoing. He had done his job...

It ends here. He slaughtered...He caused fear...He murdered and this time. He had done his brother...He had saved him at least...This was his brother salvation.

Before his eye.. he watched the scene in front.. A dark haired man lying naked in full bathtub. eyes closed, long eye dark lashes laid on his wet pale cheeks..

He was still an angel...floating somewhere up in the sky.

 _Maybe Someday someone may save me as I saved you_. He muttered quietly, chin down on his chest in shame.

"Forever Emerald" He whispered as he lifted his head as though to glance at _him_ and see if he would response in his soft gentle tone..Despite his eyes close, the Red eyed male felt the emerald orb still judging him in pure judgment even in his death... for the rest of his day.

For the first time he did not hear the giggle and the answer "you too Red eyed"

That was what crushed the man soul into a devastating shutter.. For the first time He learned he can only feel the pain of his killings through the salvation of his tainted brother.

The his job was done here for now.

xxxxxxx

Well, sorry guys for the word mistakes and errors; I m not good at proof reading my own works, anyone is up to Beta Read for me..I m down


End file.
